Wireless communication networks have increased in popularity with the advent of wireless devices, such as smartphones, mobile devices, etc. Such wireless communication networks provide both data and voice communications. Accordingly, a subscriber may refer to a wireless device that has an account with a communication service provider (CSP). Each subscriber is associated with a profile definition, referred to as the profile data that includes such information as which domain and/or respective networking component the mobile device is attached to, time of attachment, charging characteristics, policies for network access, type of device, provided services, etc.
The increased popularity of wireless communications have also increased development of mobile technologies. One such mobile technology, multi-access edge compute or mobile edge compute, referred to as MEC, provides network architecture concepts that enable cloud computing capabilities at an edge of the communication networks.